What Lurks In The Darkness
by ThexWhitexPhoenix
Summary: A one-shot I did in class. Hope you enjoy, and please read and review :D


Oppg. 4 b

Me: Okay, just so you know who's who.

Ace Spade – Ace D. Portgas

Blair – Mirim

Lord Baragar – Whitebeard

Mike – Marco

José – Jozu

Abigail – Robin

Enjoy!

**Darkness

* * *

**

It was dark outside this winter night. The snow lay on the ground silently reflecting the moonlight. There was no sound outside neither was there any sign that anyone had been out that day. This night was very peaceful, very unlike how it usually was until…

"They what?" Blair yelled angrily. The three men around her nodded grimly in confirmation.

"They took him? Just like that?" Again they nodded. "How did they even know where he was?"

"Apparently an old 'friend' of ours was nice enough to tell them where, eh." Mike, the youngest of the three men and chief for the first division of their group said. "Max…" The three nodded. Lately, more and more of their comrades had been arrested and executed by the police and government. This comrade that had been captured had been for two days already.

"Well that's just fan-fucking-tastic." She sighed and fell into the couch she had just jumped yelling out of.

"What are they accusing him off?" The men turned silent and even grimmer faced if that was possible. This made Blair nervous. "What?

"Of the murder on that police officer that used to keep an eye on the downtown."José, the second oldest and chief of the third division told her. She jumped up again and grabbed his collar.

"You've got to be kidding me! He was with me the whole night!"

"No one can prove that, eh. For the police, the relationship between you two makes the alibi useless. Even so no one who saw you two will ever defend him." Mike said and pried her of José.

"Because we're creatures of night…" The three nodded. She sighed again and plopped down on the couch before staring at the third, oldest and biggest man.

"What about you? You've been awfully silent under this meeting, pops." The man stood up and was roughly five times the size of a normal human. This was Lord Baragar, the leader of the strongest and biggest group of the undead.

"We'll take him back! And then we're going to find out who framed him! No one hurts a son of mine without feeling the consequences!" Blair, Mike and José smirked darkly. It was time to show all of human kind who was the boss and that _nobody _would get away with taking a comrade of theirs, especially not one of the chiefs of a division, like Ace was.

* * *

Speaking of Ace, right now he sat in a cell in the city's police station. A cell for the creatures of night that is. He sighed for the tenth time. He didn't understand why they thought it was _him_ that had killed the officer. He told them he was out that night with a friend but of course, such an alibi wouldn't work and they were _humans._ They would never let him go because he was a vampire. Damn that annoyed him. Of course he could easily break loose of the ridiculous cuffs the humans had created to keep in the vampires. They thought it worked but it didn't. They had laced the cuffs with silver, garlic and crosses. When the vampires first heard of the cuffs they laughed of it and the human's naivety.

How would that keep them down at all, when some vampires had unique abilities? How would that help when the use of silver, garlic and crosses were only superstitions? Well, the silver _could_ burn a vampire slightly and a fledging _could_ feel slight pain but not enough to kill one. But it had worked to their advantage. The vampires didn't show the humans the uselessness of the cuffs. If vampires were caught, they would break out after making it look like they had companions who helped them leading the humans to believe that the hand cuffs actually worked.

The point is, that he was not about to give away that advantage now and to prove his innocence he was going to sit there either until his comrades came and took him back or until they caught the real killer but the chances of them killing him before they found the killer was high. Most vampires that were caught were killed not long after their capture. They didn't have the right to have a trial to prove their innocence. Of course he hoped the others would get him out of there soon. Damn, he wasn't made for sitting in a cell until god knows when and he couldn't yet either. There were women out there just waiting for him to come show them the world of pleasures no human man could.

'_Damn and I was going to go out for a drink tonight too. Maybe find a snack.'_ He sighed. Yes, his evening plans were officially spoiled by the human police. He lay down on the bench he sat on and stared at the roof and then the small window… well it was more like a small hole in the wall that did not have glass to keep the chilling air out. Vampires weren't allowed to have such luxury in their cells but to be honest it didn't really bother him.

'_Aw man, Blair is never gonna let me live this one down.'_ He thought sourly but then felt his eyelids get heavy and heard his breathing even out.

'_Fuck, not… now…'_ and then he was gone in the world of sleep.

* * *

Blair watched as every vampire under Lord Baragar's command had piled around the warehouses in downtown. She, Mike and José stood behind Lord Baragar as he stood on top the biggest warehouse that belonged to him and the chiefs and second-in-command of the divisions. It was quite the group. It was at least around 1600 men and women from fledglings to matured vampires.

"Many of you are familiar with the chief of the second division, Ace Spade." Lord Baragar received many cheers and yells from his followers.

"He's been falsely accused of killing a human police officer and we all know what will happen if we don't get him out of there." The vampires under growled, cried out and hissed in anger and annoyance as they all knew what fate would befall their comrade. He would be exposed to the sun.

"These three are going to get him back here safely," he gesture to Mike, José and Blair, "but surely after that the humans will go to war against us. I assembled you here to be ready to defend ourselves because if not, they will hunt us down one by one. So I'm going to say this; if you want to serve me, you better be prepared to die!" Again the vampires below them cheered, yelled and cried out showing their lord they were ready to fight for him any time. He nodded to the three behind him and they bowed and then crouched over as leather wings protruded from their backs. Spreading them they flapped their wings and took off.

"They don't seem to be guarding this place pretty well, eh. Only three men." Mike observed where they hid on a roof on a building close to the station.

"They believe the hand cuffs are working on him." José said in a-matter-of-fact voice. Beside him Blair snorted.

"Stupid humans. Haven't many enough vampires broken out of their cells and made it looked like they had help?" she said and shook her head.

"I'm not complaining, eh. Now let's get to work." Mike said.

* * *

"Help! Help me please!" a woman with long brown hair and grey eyes screamed as she ran stumbling and crying out of an alley. The three men ran over to her as she tripped and fell harshly to the ground. They helped her sit up and asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong miss?" one of the three called. She pointed a shaky finger towards the ally.

"In there… a-a man tried t-to kill me." She sobbed and gestured shakily to the rifts and bruises on her, her unbuttoned shirt and ripped pants. The men inspected her before drawing their guns and walking slowly over to the dark alley. She stood up and stumbled after them. They entered the alley warily and slowly looked around. There was no one there but as two of them walked into the dark two pair of hands grabbed them and pulled them screaming inside the dark. The last one who was with the woman turned around to run away but there she stood blocking the path smirking.

"Three years ago I was bitten." She said and showed him a small white and red crescent mark on her neck. "We only kill when we need to and now I really feel like spilling some blood." She added and grabbed him before covering his mouth with her own as she pushed him into the valley. Then she pressed him to the wall and bit down on his neck. At first he cried out weakly in pain but then he moaned in pleasure as the color drained from his face.

"That's the guards outside. Let's get the ones from the inside. You find Ace, eh." Mike said as Blair tossed the limp body over onto the deformed shapes of the other two police officers and wiped her mouth.

"Fuck, he tasted disgusting!" she growled but nodded nonetheless buttoned up her shirt and left.

* * *

"Ace. Hey Ace!" Blair whispered irritated as she slapped his chin gently but he refused to wake up. Then suddenly he latched onto her hand and bit softly into it. Growling she lifted him up and threw him into the wall. This woke him up and he blearily looked around.

"Oh, Blair." she nodded annoyed. "A narcoleptic fit again?" She nodded again as he got to his feet. Then he took in the state she was in.

"What happened to you?" He pointed to the light bruises on her neck and chest area, the rifts and scrapes on her arms and leg and finally the ruffled and ruined clothes. She waved him off.

"Had to make it look realistic." She said and moved over to the bars but once she touched them she cried out and retracted her arm hastily.

"Electricity in the bars." Ace told her as she rubbed the offended limb gingerly.

"You could have told me that earlier." She muttered. That had actually hurt. The last time she checked humans weren't that smart.

"If you had grabbed a hold of it you would probably have been pretty hurt."

"When did the humans become this smart?" she muttered and Ace shrugged and she turned back to the bars.

"Well, it's not like it can hold _me_ here anyways." She said as she began to shrink and her shape began to shift. It didn't take long before a small brown furred cat walked out of the cell without touching the bars and shape shifted back to get the keys that hung on the wall. She grabbed them and opened the cell before trying to open the handcuffs but none of the keys worked on them.

"Damn, none of them works." She said angrily and threw them to the ground. Raising an eyebrow Ace held his arms up.

"You know, I could just break out of them."

"And let them figure out that the cuffs don't work? Not a chance." She said and walked over to the door opening it to see an office with a police man sitting in a chair sleeping with his feet on his desk. She noticed keys on the desk and smirked. Piece of cake. She was about to go out to get them but suddenly he removed his feet from the table and stood up grabbing the keys.

"Better check on him." The man said and turned towards the door just as Blair jumped away from it and hurried back over to Ace.

"Act like you're feeding on me!" she hissed while he only raised his eyebrows confused. Growling she grabbed his cuffed hands and put them around her neck and forced him down as she kneeled on the ground and also forced his head down to her neck making it look like he was ready to drain her just when the cop came in the door. When he noticed them he yelled out in fright and shock as he drew his gun and shakily pointed it at Ace. Said vampire glanced at the officer, raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh, tell me, do any of those keys on your belt match with these handcuffs?" he asked. The police man's eyes widened in fear and Ace chuckled. "Would you kindly hand them over or else I will have to suck this lovely lady dry to be able to break free of them." The man's hands began to shake even more. Ace chuckled darkly.

"Fine by me." He said and lowered his head bearing his gleaming white fangs. Blair felt her breath hitch in her throat as his teeth graced her jugular vein, not because of fear but because of his dark sensual voice and she realized then that only once had anyone fed on her. Her knees gave out on her and she was happy her companion held her before she gave small almost inaudible sob and reached out for the human.

"Wait! H-here!" the man stuttered and fumbled with the keys trying to get them loose. Ace raised his head again with yet another smirk and led Blair forward.

"Take them up my dear." He said huskily and with a 'trembling' hand she plucked them up from the floor and they both stood up again, Ace watching the human.

"Now, unlock them please." She did as told and once the cuffs were off he pushed her into the human and both of them fell to the floor making the officer loose his gun. He scrambled around for it but Blair grabbed his hands and straddled him.

"Please Mr. Officer. I don't like the gun. It's scary." She pouted and then leaned down bearing her own fangs. The officer couldn't move because of his fear and could only watch and feel as the fangs penetrated his vein and began sucking the blood out of him. Like the other man she had fed on that night he screamed in pain before he fell silent and limp.

"Thank you for the show Blair." Ace chuckled and she waved him off before hurrying out the door and into the office. Suddenly another man came running in shooting out the door before he slammed it close. He turned and saw the both of them stare at him.

"Ladies first." Blair leaped at the man and grabbed his throat pushing him to the wall and smirked. She began tightening her grip watching the man squirm. He suddenly lifted the gun and pointed it to her forehead and was about to pull the trigger but Ace put his hand in between and just before the officer shot he redirected it and the bullet went right through his hand. With a pained growl he clutched his hand as Blair finally crushed the man's windpipe, dropped him and began to inspect Ace's hand. The bullet had gone right through and smoke oozed slightly from the wound.

"That actually hurt." He growled and she raised an eyebrow confused and worried. A bullet wound shouldn't hurt a vampire that much. She grabbed the smoking gun, tucked it into her back pocket and ran out of the room with Ace right behind her. Just as they got outside the station they met Mike and José.

"What happened?" Mike asked. "Bullet wound." Blair replied and all four summoned their wings and flew back to the downtown. Once back Mike went to report to Lord Baragar that the retrieval of Ace Spade was a success, José joining him to show the gun Blair had picked up in the police station while Blair went with Ace to his room where she inspected his wound.

"You should be an actor. I almost believed in you back there." Ace said as she began bandaging his hand. She blushed but was glad she was facing downwards so he couldn't see it.

"It wasn't real!" she replied quickly, a little too quickly. "Blair?" he questioned concerned but she waved him off.

"Weird, it should have healed by now." She frowned as she let go of his newly wrapped hand. He lifted it up to his eyelevel and also frowned.

"Yeah, but I haven't fed in three days either so maybe that's it." There was an awkward silence before Blair exploded.

"In three days?"

"Yeah well, I was going to have a late midnight snack but I was caught by those officers and you know they would never feed me." She glared at him.

"You know you should feed at least once a day!"

"Yeah, well I forgot." He grinned sheepishly.

"You _forgot!_" her voice was just getting louder and louder and she had jumped on her feet now.

"Yeah I did! Why do you care all of a sudden?" He was no longer sitting on the couch and was angry.

"You, little dimwit, are my fucking master! That's why!" They glared at each other both of them too stubborn to back down. This lasted for a few minutes before Ace sighed tiredly and plopped down on the couch again, his face more pale than usual. Blair's anger dissipated and she became worried. Sitting down next to him she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded tiredly but grinned at her none the less.

"Just hungry." She sighed before unbuttoning her shirt halfway so her white and red crescent mark showed. She tugged a little on her shirt to show more of her neck and shoulder, all the while Ace watched her intently.

"Here, feed on me. I drained two humans fully tonight so I've got plenty." She told him. He stared her in the eyes making her a little nervous. It always felt like he stared into her very soul.

"Well?" She asked annoyed and frowned. His eyes flared with bloodlust and he leaned over, the two of them meeting half way and he sunk his teeth into her neck right above the mark. She winced as she felt them penetrate her flesh but soon enough it faded away into pleasure. This was why she was glad Ace was her master. He was considerate. It hadn't hurt much when he turned her three years ago either. Some vampires amused themselves with the pain the humans felt when they drained them. She moaned as he drank greedily from her neck and she felt lightheaded as she lost more and more of the amount she had taken from the police that night. She fell back limp like a vegetable but he didn't let go of her. He followed her and his body towered over hers as he continued to feed off her.

"Ace… please…" She whimpered and he let go of her and licked the two punctures before sitting up.

"Sorry." He said and she smiled weakly telling him it was okay. He moved her feet up on the couch and fetched her a blanket to make her more comfortable.

"You okay?" she nodded again as some strength returned to her. "Yeah, just a little dizzy. See? This is why… you have to feed more often…" she said and snuggled into the blanket and he snickered.

"A fledging shouldn't reprimand their master."

"If the master wasn't such a dolt… it would be easier for the fledging." She retorted. Just then Mike came in.

"Oi! Pops wanna talk with you two." He said.

"I don't think Blair can go anywhere." Ace replied scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oooh, you two finally did it eh?" His response was a pillow smacked into his face and a chuckle.

"You rest here while I talk with the old man." Ace said and stood up walking up to Mike.

"Yeah, sure. Leave the drained fledging alone." She muttered.

"You'll survive." Ace laughed and excited the room.

* * *

Entering their lord's office the first thing Ace noticed was the gun that lay on the desk, the very same gun that had shot a bullet right through his hand.

"Ace, my boy. It seems it went well." The young man laughed and nodded. "Indeed it did old man." He replied but suddenly the old man turned serious.

"That wound you have there has it healed?" he asked. Ace lifted his hand and began un-wrapping the bandages only to notice that it was still bleeding. He frowned. Then it wasn't because he hadn't fed properly. Lord Baragar noticed his look and lifted the gun.

"Do you know what kind of bullet this gun was loaded with? Silver bullets." The vampires in the room's eyes widened. "When we are hit with silver projectiles we're hurt worse than with normal bullets. I haven't seen the humans use this method in several hundreds of years." The old man explained.

"They've done this before you mean?" Ace asked. Both he and Mike were too young to have experienced the humans use such tools but José and Lord Baragar was older.

"Yes. I just never dreamed of them using such methods again after we exterminated the hunters and their recipes. You all have to be careful. If just a simple police officer has one then I bet every officer has one. Be careful from now on when you're out hunting and always go in pairs. Tell your divisions of this. Is that understood?" The three younger vampires saluted. "Yes sir!" Lord Baragar nodded satisfied and let them leave before he called for the rest of the chiefs.

* * *

When Ace returned Blair was sitting on the couch neither tired nor sleepy any longer.

"What took you so long?" She asked annoyed.

"Sorry sorry, just had to tell the division of that gun you picked up back in the station." She looked confused so he lifted his hand and undid the bandage again.

"As you see, it heals slowly. With the amount of blood I took from you it should have healed fully now." He explained.

"What's wrong then?" He could hear the anxiety and fear in her voice. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"They use silver bullets now." "Silver bullets?" she exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah, pops explained that silver projectiles can hurt us when they're shot with a gun. Our bodies can't really destroy that substance." Her master explained.

"That kind of makes sense." She mumbled dejectedly. He slung an arm around her shoulder snickering.

"Hey, it's not that bad. Just have to move in the shadows you know. Anyway from now on we have to hunt in pairs, so wanna be my partner for a while?" She giggled and nodded.

"Fine, why not."

"While we're on the topic, let's hunt tomorrow. I kind of drained you didn't I?"

* * *

"Now I know why those women take you up on your offer even though they know you're a vampire." Blair panted.

"What can I say? I'm not only good looking you know." Ace smirked as he lay beside her. She slapped his chest.

"Yeah yeah, a little too self-confident?" but she couldn't deny that he _was _good in bed. Lifting his hand to trace the curves of her body he smirked when she shivered.

"You were saying?" He asked mockingly as she pouted.

* * *

A week passed and Blair and Ace still hunted together as master and fledging. Soon enough though, Blair would be a fully fledged vampire.

"Hey handsome. Why not come with me?" Blair asked a man who looked to be in his late twenties. He was slightly drunk but not so much that the taste of his blood would be affected. He happily jumped up to her and she dragged him with her into a dark alley. At least he wasn't sober enough to understand he should stay away from alleys.

He kissed her neck and his hands roamed up and down her sides and she moaned but then he froze as a small hand covered his mouth and two fangs pierced the skin on his neck. He began to struggle madly but two other pair of hands grabbed him and kept him still and then his mind went blank and his eyes lost its earlier light. The hands let go of him and he fell heavily to the ground with a thump.

"Finished?" Ace asked. Blair nodded and looked up at the moon. It was a new moon tonight which didn't really give much light. This was of course to the two vampires advantage. Ace spread his wings ready to take off when she grabbed his arm.

"Can't we take a walk? I don't really want to stay inside when there's such a nice night as this." She pleaded. He nodded and retracted his wings and followed her out of the alley. Though they were both enjoying the night they were still wary of their surroundings. You never knew if a gun wielding human would pass you. They walked out of the city and down towards downtown when they heard yelling and screaming. Running up they saw two young vampires, fledglings, frantically trying to get away from around twenty police officers. Keyword; trying. Once one of them was hit it was pretty useless for them to try to run away or fight anymore. Blair and Ace ran towards them, leaped over the officers and hid beside the two fledglings.

"Are you two alright?" Ace asked as Blair shot back at the officers and they didn't seem to have anticipated that. One of the fledglings nodded but the other gripped her side as blood spilled out.

"Got one!" Blair said and ducked as bullets flew over their heads.

"This one is fine but the other is hit in the side and the wound isn't regenerating. I guess it's a silver bullet. Damn it cut it out!" Ace yelled and fished out his own gun and shot instantly killing another officer.

"Blair, we've got to finish this quickly." He said but then noticed that her eyes were tinted red and had a blood crazed look on her face.

"Sir, yes sir my master." She said and ran out from their cover.

"Oho." He smirked. He liked that look on her. It made him excited himself. He also jumped away from the fledglings and straight towards the humans who continued to shot at him, all of the bullets missing since running towards them made it more difficult to aim at him. He jumped into the air and shot hitting two more and then hid behind one of their cars while the officers continued to shoot blindly after him.

"Are they really this stupid?" He muttered as he waited for Blair to help him out but then the humans began to scream. He glanced over the edge and saw Blair holding an officer in a headlock and pointing her gun to his temple.

"One move and this guy die." Smirking he got out of his hiding place and stood ready with his gun in case anyone actually tried to run. They didn't.

"P-please don't k-kill me. I-I have a f-family." He officer trembled terribly in her hold.

"Oh? We do too you know. Just because we're vampires doesn't mean we don't have feelings." She said calmly.

"And we only turn humans who are dying but don't want to. It's not like we turn everyone we feed off." Ace added. The officers gave him disbelieving looks and one began to raise his gun to shoot but Blair stopped him.

"I said one move and this guy die. Are you deaf or just stupid?" she glared and tapped the gun on her captive's temple making him whimper. "Drop the guns." Reluctantly they did as told and glared at her.

"Now, take five steps back." Again they did as told while Ace went forward to collect their weapons. Once he had done that he stood beside Blair.

"Do you all have families?" Blair asked and every one of the officers nodded.

"That vampire you shot back there also has one." Blair pulled the trigger and the bullet went right through her captive's skull. With eyes wide in horror he fell to ground. The rest of them whimpered before running away screaming but of course the two vampires wouldn't let them get away. Blair leaped graciously over them and stopped them in their tracks. Cocking her gun she shot down several more while Ace took care of the rest that had turned and tried to run back only to meet him.

Blair walked up to him with a still living officer over her shoulder.

"She was hit by a silver bullet right?" He nodded. "Then she'll need some blood." They ran back to the two fledglings and saw that the one who had gotten away unscathed had been trying to stop the blood flow by ripping her shirt and wrapping the wound.

"How is she?" Ace asked as they kneeled beside her. "She won't stop bleeding and she get's weaker by the minute." The other fledging sobbed.

"We'll have to take her to a healer. Blair." He held out his hand and she dumped the human into his arms. "Hold her up will you." He said to the fledging that helped her friend up in a sitting position. He held the humans neck up to her mouth.

"You have to drink!" He told her in a stern voice and she weakly sank her fangs into his neck and began to drink while Ace held him down so she wouldn't spill too much blood as the human trashed around. Once the human stopped trashing she let go off him and Ace threw him away.

"We'll have to get her to a healer." Ace said and lifted her up, spread his wings and took off with Blair and the crying fledging behind him.

"I've removed the bullet and she's stabilized. She'll be just fine if she get some rest." The healer aid and handed Ace the bullet. Her friend, whose name was Abigail, sighed in relief and fell down into the chair she had jumped out of once the healer had come out of the room before turning to stare at the other two vampires.

"Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you had not arrived." She said and then Ace put his hand on her head.

"That's what we do here Abigail. We protect our own." With two smiles Ace and Blair headed for Lord Baragars office. Once they entered they saw the other chiefs and second-in -command. All in all they were fourteen chiefs and fourteen second-in-commands.

"She was shot with a silver bullet alright." Ace said and put the bullet on the table. The old man stared at it with the rest of the vampires in the room.

"Those two wasn't even hunting and it was just outside our territory. The humans didn't dare come here before." Blair scowled.

"This is becoming troublesome, eh." Mike groaned and slumped against the wall.

"They're getting bolder." José agreed. "Hopefully it will end soon."

"It won't end anytime soon." Everyone turned to stare at Ace. "This is just the beginning." He said grimly. No one in the room could hide the shudder of dread as he said those words because it was indeed true. Dreadful times would come. Downtown wasn't safe anymore when the fledglings and vampires couldn't walk around without the risk of being attacked by humans who usually didn't dare come close to the place.

"Let them come!" Lord Baragar boomed. "Let them dig their own graves. We shall be ready for them."

* * *

Me: So what do you think? I made this for my English class and _almost _got a top score. Almost… annoying. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It is a One-shot by the way so don't wait for a second chapter.


End file.
